


An Agreste in Tibet

by JacoMoss81



Series: Ladynoir's Rise [2]
Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: F/M, Ladybug and Cat Noir go to Tibet, Miraculous AU, Plot Twist, Sequel to Double the Heroes, So read Double the Heroes first
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-23
Updated: 2019-09-30
Packaged: 2020-10-27 02:13:24
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 8
Words: 4,889
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20752628
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JacoMoss81/pseuds/JacoMoss81
Summary: SEQUEL TO DOUBLE THE HEROES: After defeating Hawk Moth, Adrien learns that from Duusu the Peacock Kwami that his Mother is alive and trapped in Tibet. Now with his Girlfriend Marinette, her Kwami Tikki, his Kwami Plagg and Nathalie, they go to Tibet to rescue Mrs Agreste but when there, they discover something that will change everything.





	1. The Following Day

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is a sequel to Double The Heroes, which was written before Season 2 came out because of this Nathalie is good in this story and did NOT know that Gabriel Agreste was Hawk Moth.

It's been 1 day since Adrien learned from Duusu that his Mother is alive, but being held in Tibet, he wanted to get there right away, but Nathalie needed to book first and would take a week at most. 

***Cafe near Eiffel Tower***

"Your serious Bro" Nino said while taking a sip out of his ice tea, he was next to Alya while Adrien and Marinette were sitting on the other side. 

"I'm not" Adrien said "My Mum is alive and she is being held in Tibet" 

"Do you want me and Nino to come with you?", "No Alya, Marinette is coming - You see last night me and Marinette did research on the place where my Mum is being held and not a place anyone wants to be, me and Marinette will be there as Cat Noir and Ladybug" 

Just then a young girl age 6 came up to Adrien and pokes him in the knee he turns to the brown hair girl wearing a blue and green dress "C-cat Noir can I h-have a photo please" Adrien saw the girl's Mother run up to her "Alice sweetie you shouldn't talk to strangers", "But Mommy Cat Noir" The Mother looks at Adrien, Adrien smiles "Of course she can" Adrien bends down, the Mother takes out her phone, "Say Cheese", "Cheese" Alice hugs Adrien "Y-your my favourite", "Thanks Alice", "Thank you" the Mother said's, they leave, Adrien goes back to his seat "As I was saying". 

The following day, Adrien and Marinette arrived at the School Gates it was the first day of them being there since their Battle with Hawk Moth and that everyone now knew that they were Ladybug and Cat Noir. 

Now nominally they would have time for talk with there friends before lessons start but the two love birds overslept meaning that they were late, they arrived just before final bell. 

***Mrs Bustier Classroom***

Mrs Bustier sees Marinette and Adrien arrived in the class 1 minute after lessons begun. "Marinette, Adrien nice of you to join us" Marinette and Adrien sat down in their seat, there was an uncomfortable silence in the room after 30 seconds Marinette and Adrien open there mouths "Ok say what you need to say" 

"ARE YOU REALLY LADYBUG AND CAT NOIR?"

"YOU RUINED MY CHANCE WITH ADRIEN"

"NO WAY MARITRASH IS LADYBUG AND IS DATING MY ADRIKINS WHO IS CAT NOIR" 

"Are you Finish?" Marinette asked

Everyone nodded "Right then" Mrs Bustier said "Lets begin" 

End of school Day and Marinette and Adrien left their seat, Chloe and Lila stood behind them, They turned around "No I am not going to break up with Marinette to date you because Marinette is the only one who makes me happy, she has been there after finding out that my Father was Hawk Moth and after I killed him and my Mom is alive being held in Tibet, so me and Marinette are going there to rescue her which will most likely get us killed seeing how the place she is being guard in is watch by armed men 24/7" Chloe and Lila looked at each other in silence "Ok Adrikins you and Marinette make wonderful babies" Chloe leaves the classroom "Yeah what she said" Lila leaves at well.

Marinette puts her head next to Adrien ear "Should we tell them that we had sex?"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is my First Sequel that I did, there was a big cliffhanger that I had to do a second part. 
> 
> Later in the year there will be a Prequel which takes place in the overwritten timeline and tells us whats happens when Hawk Moth gets hold of Ladybug and Cat Noir's Miraculous and has Marinette and Adrien has his hostages.


	2. Going to Tibet

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Adrien and Marinette arrive in Tibet

***One Week Later***

Adrien opened his backpack, it was brown with green squares over it. He had his phone on his bed on speaker while talking to Marinette "Got everything you need?" Marinette asked over the phone "Everything is double checked everything Bugaboo" 

"Clothes?", "Check"

"Bathroom Staff?", "Check"

"Phone and Phone Charger?", "Check"

"Camembert for Plagg?", "Check" 

"I think that everything Nathalie said that we are getting the 7am plane the flight takes 8 hours and 53 minutes" 

"Early morning then, well at least I can sleep with you during the flight" 

***Next Day ***

The Agreste Limo pulled up outside The Dupain-Cheng household Marinette gave her parents as well as Alya and Nino hugs before going into the Limo, the door closes and car Limo heads to the Airport 

Marinette got into the Limo put her seatbelt on kisses Adrien on the lips and waved to Nathalie and The Gorilla who were in the front "Ready to get your Mum back?" Adrien smiles at Marinette "Yes".

Adrien stared out of the plane window looking at the clouds, they were an hour into the flight, Marinette tapped Adrien on the shoulder making him jump out of his skin "You're okay? you haven't spoken this pass hour" Adrien put his hand on Marinette's "I'm just worried Princess" "What you worried about?" 

"Seeing my Mum again... I mean will she know me?, what to see me?", "Of course she will Adrien... she's your Mother", "And what about telling her what happen to Gabriel?", "She will understand" 

The Plane arrived in Tibet. Marinette, Adrien and Nathalie got off the plane and got into a taxi heading into a hotel. 

The hotel was a 5 star hotel, Marinette was laying on the kingside bed on the phone talking to her parents "Arrived in Tibet, going to be going on the rescue mission tomorrow.... yes i'll be careful. Ok got to go now love you" Marinette presses end and takes her clothes off then walked to the Bathroom where Adrien is taking a shower, she opens the door, climbs in, closes the door and hugs Adrien from behind. 

Adrien turns around kisses her and pushes her by the wall "Well this is new", "Shower sex, theres always a time to start it" Adrien notices Marinette's wet,naked body "You're so beautiful" Marinette kisses Adrien and whispers in his ear "Just make love to me"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: A short chapter this time.
> 
> Next chapter: Ladybug and Cat Noir rescuing Mrs Agreste and discovering something Big.


	3. Rescuing Mrs Agreste

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ladybug and Cat Noir rescue Mrs Agreste and discover a huge twist.

Morning rose in Tibet where in a 5 star hotel two naked teens are sleeping together. They are Paris's famous superheroes Ladybug and Cat Noir their civilian identity are Marinette Dupain-Cheng and Adrien Agreste. 

Marinette woke up she turned to the right to see her boyfriend Adrien Agreste still fast asleep. She looks under the covers to see his member, Marinette smiled "Morning Bugaboo" a tired voice came from Adrien who had just worked up, he hugged her from behind, kissing her neck while his hands were touching her breasts. Marinette let out a moan.

"Adrien, Marinette is everything alright in there ?" Nathalie asked from the other side of the door 

"Ah yes Nathalie everything okay, nothing to worry about", "Ok" 

Marinette looked at Adrien and before they knew it the two teens were laughing their asses off "Shower" Marinette winks at Adrien "Shower" Adrien winks back 

***90 Minutes Later***

"Tikki spots on , Plagg claws Out" a bright light of red and green was seen at the hotel as Ladybug and Cat Noir left the hotel to the Prison where Mrs Agreste is being held. 

The Prison big and a place who would not want to be. Ladybug opened her yo-yo to have a look inside of the Prison "Armed guards on each side,in every corder, guarding every door", "Looks we have a challenge My lady" 

Ladybug and Cat Noir jumped over the Prison gates wth Ladybug kicking a window open and right into the break room where 5 armed men pointed guns at the two heroes "Ha,Ha" they both say. Outside loud punches her heard when done the 5 men tied up on the floor with the Guns broken up into little pieces. Cat Noir pulled out a photo of Mrs Agreste showing it to one of the armed guards "Where is Emilie Agreste being held?" the guard spit in Cat Noir face, Cat Noir pick up a drill which was on the table and drill it into the main right hand making him scream in pain. 

"Now I am going to ask you again WHERE IS EMILIE AGRESTE?", "Room 345 down the hall, up the stairs second door to the left", "Thanks" Cat Noir and Ladybug leave. 

Running up the stairs they make it to the main hall when suddenly Cat Noir was attacked by a masked figure dress in Black. Cat Noir was on the floor with the figure got a knife ready to stab him,Cat Noir did a back flip kicking the mask off the masked figure, Ladybug and Cat Noir grasp "MUM" Cat Noir said with tears in his eyes "ADRIEN" She could not believe it her son was there and she had tried to killed him. Cat Noir run right into his Mothers arms tears running down his face "I've missed you so much", "I have too sweetie and I seen you have a Miraculous" Eleanor said pointing at the ring "Yes I'm Cat Noir and we are going back home to Paris, You and me" "You and me?", "Oh yeah because after you went missing Father became a change man, shut me out of his life, because strict and controlling and also had a Miraculous, the moth one, became Hawk Moth, a villain who turned normal people into supervillians to get mine and Ladybugs Miraculous and one week ago with the help of my older self from a timeline that no longer exist we beat Hawk Moth and by beating him I killed him" Emilie looked shocked "There was no other choice if he won then the whole world will be under is control". 

"You too might want to come with me" Ladybug and Cat Noir follow Emilie to her room "So why are you dress like that?" Ladybug asked Emilie "I made this as I was trying to escape and I through that you too where the guards, okay here we are" Emilie opens the door and walks in, Ladybug and Cat Noir follow her where at the edge of the room there is someone there that either heroes through that they would see ever again because there sitting on the bed was Gabriel Agreste. 

"It can't be" Ladybug said squeeing Cat's hand "But that impossible" Cat said "FATHER" a loud grasp was heard from Gabriel Agreste has he stood up "Adrien it that really you?", "How are you still alive?, I killed you", "What?", "After Mum went missing you change, shut me out of your life, became cold, harsh, and very strict and you had a Miraculous the butterfly one, became Hawk Moth a villain who turned everyday people into supervillians to get my and my Girlfriends Miraculous and you even tried to kill me even when you discovered who I was" 

"But Son that wasn't me, I have been here trapped with your Mother this whole time" 

"Then if you were here, then who was looking after me?", "My Twin Brother" Gabriel said.

"My Uncle who died before I was born" 

"How did you end up here?" Ladybug asked "Me and the misses were relaxing in the living room when we were attacked, we woke up here and that was over a year ago", "Then that means that my Uncle took your identity". 

"I need to speak with Nooroo, ask him if he knew that my Dad was intact my Uncle" 

Cat Noir put his hand in his pocket and pulled out the Peacock Miraculous "Here you go Mum" Eleanor puts the Miraculous on her which causes a blue light to appear in which Duusu appears "Emilie", "Duusu" the two have a hug "Duusu Feathers Up" Emilie became the superhero Feathers "Awesome my Mum's a superhero" Cat Noir said while jumping up and down. 

"Gabriel stay close to us" Cat Noir said as he, Ladybug and Feathers formed a line to lead Gabriel out of prison.

Outside the Prison walls Gabriel is asking where next? "We are going to go back to the Hotel, I will talk with Nathalie then I will tell the press that me and Ladybug were wrong about Hawk Moth identity, we will get your groove back Father".

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: So Gabriel is alive and has been trapped with Mrs Agreste this whole time, meaning that the Gabriel Agreste/Hawk Moth from Double the Heroes was in fact Gabriel's Twin Brother Felix Agreste. 
> 
> Next Chapter: Ladybug, Cat Noir, Emilie and Gabriel return to the Hotel.


	4. Talks

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Everyone returns to the hotel and Adrien talks with is Dad

Back at the hotel Marinette, Adrien, Emilie, Gabriel, Tikki, Plagg and Duusu were relaxing Adrien was having a huge hug with his parents, Marinette went to Nathalie room. 

Knocking on the front door Nathalie opened it and saw Marinette there "Your back, did you find Emilie?", "Yes and there is something else, you need to come with me" Nathalie followed Marinette into her bedroom where she saw Adrien with Emilie and Gabriel.

"So let me get this straight" Nathalie was sitting on the sofa in the bedroom on the other side of everyone else "You were both kidnapped and brought here so your Brother could take your place", "Yep" Gabriel nodded "Do you know why?", "I'm just in the dark as you, seeing I thought my Brother was dead for 16 years until today". 

Adrien got out his phone and press on Master Fu icon in the contacts. 

***Master Fu Place***

Wayzz is sleeping on the record player with Fu doing a crossword when his phone went off "Expecting someone?" Fu pull out his phone "It's Adrien" he press call and a video of Adrien came up "Fu I need to talk with Nooroo", "Adrien whats going on?" asked Wayzz "We were wrong Gabriel Agreste is NOT Hawk Moth, it was his Brother, the real Gabriel has been trapped with my Mother in Tibet this whole time" Fu and Wayzz look at each other in shock.

A Purple light came across the room where Nooroo appeared. Nooroo saw Adrien on the phone with Tikki and Plagg "Adrien wants wrong?", "Did by any chance you knew that Gabriel Agreste was in fact his twin brother Felix" Nooroo's eyes shot up "WHAT I swear I did not know", "Either did anyone else Nooroo, I just thought that you were with him the most that he would tell you" 

"I had no idea Adrien, But you know how he is, why I was so scared", "It's ok Nooroo", "But what happen to the real Gabriel?", "Adrien moved the phone to the left where in the Background Gabriel was sitting with Emilie giving a little wave "M-master", "It's Gabriel and who are you?" "Nooroo the Kwami with the power of generosity I can give people powers to help the heroes save the day but your Brother misuse my powers for evil, making anyone has negative emotions to become Super villains to take Ladybug and Cat Noir Miraculous for his evil doing."

"I'm very sorry for what my Brother has put you through" Nooroo smiles at Gabriel. 

***45 Minutes Later***

In a morgue in Paris the autopsy of Gabriel Agreste begun, The doctor had been away so his body has been staying at the morgue for a week. The Doctor is a black 37 year old man with short brown hair and glasses. With Gabriel on the table he brings a microphone to his face "Starting the autopsy of Gabriel Agreste also know as Hawk Moth" The Doctor puts the microphone down and brings the tray with the sharp objects to use during the autopsy, the phone then went off he turned around facing his back away from the dead body "Hello yes i'm starting it right now it's should be done in a few hour-" he fell down on the floor blood all over him as Felix Agreste began to stab him in the chest over and over again then change into his clothes a pear of jeans and a green T-Shirt along with a red baseball cap, he left just as a bunch of police officers arrive to see the dead body of a doctor in the morgue.

Back in Tibet Marinette phone went off she answer it "Hello yes this is Ladybug, hm WHAT ok me and Cat Noir will be back in Paris ASAP" she puts the phone in her pocket "What wrong Bugaboo", "So it turns out that Felix is alive and killed a doctor" 

Nathalie got a private plane to fly back to Paris. Marinette and Adrien were sitting next to each other their hands touching Adrien peek over to see his parents sitting "I going to talk to them" Adrien left his seat and walked to his Mom and Dad "Hey Son are you ok?", "I am Mom it's just are you disappointed that I'm Cat Noir?", "No", "It's just since you found out it been weird" "Adrien" Gabriel says "We are proud of you son really, you're a superhero saving the day, how many kids get to be real life superheroes, I can see that being Cat Noir means everything to you, protecting the world and getting the girl", "Thanks Dad".

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: A nice Father/Son bonding moment which we don't get in the show. 
> 
> Next Chapter The Heroes return to Paris.


	5. Back in Paris

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Marinette and Adrien arrive in Paris

The plane touched down in Paris where reporters were already at the runway as Ladybug and Cat Noir would give a press conference as soon as they were back in Paris. 

Marinette and Adrien step off the plane, Reporters were shining cameras and lights into their faces, Marinette started to speak.

"We were wrong about Hawk Moth" Gasps were heard "Gabriel Agreste is not Hawk Moth but his Brother Felix Agreste and he is alive out there, so if you see him call the police, don't do anything that will get you killed" 

"My Father has been trapped in Tibet with my Mother this whole time" Gabriel and Eleanor step out of the plane, the media was shocked to see Mr and Mrs Agreste alive. "Gabriel brother, kidnapped my parents and took my Fathers place but I promise you this, we will beat him for real this time and I will make sure that Gabriel can return to work, he does have to start from the beginning due to after Hawk Moth arrest 'Gabriel' went bust but I know he will work something out."

"Hey Dad" Marinette walked into the bakery where Tom was putting the bread out of the oven "Marinette sweetie" Tom put the tray down and hugs his daughter "Seen the news, you been busy" Marinette leads against the wall "Comes with being Ladybug".

At the Agreste Mansion Gabriel and Eleanor were shocked at what had happen at their home, it was in dark moody colours "After you went missing, he forced the whole house to redone as it is now" Gabriel saw the huge painting of Adrien with his brother, dress in black, Adrien looking sad while Felix was showing a strict face. Eleanor walked to the photo, pull it down then throw it down the stairs to Gabriel and Adrien "So son what do you what to do with it?", "Destroy it" Gabriel nodded "All yours", "Plagg claws out" Cat Noir looks at the photo "Cataclysm" Cat touches the photo turning it to dust. 

The next day Adrien left his home to go to Marinette's he walked happily along Paris streets, then a blue van came from behind him, the door opened and he was pulled in, Felix Agreste look at him "Hello Adrien".

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: So Felix has Adrien now what is going to happen? 
> 
> Next Chapter: Ladybug asks Alya for help in finding Adrien.


	6. Rena Rouge

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ladybug calls for Rena's help in finding Adrien.

Marinette was relaxing on her bed when her phone went off she answers it "Hello", "Marinette it's Gabriel, Hawk Moth has Adrien" Marinette in a flash was swinging across rooftops to the place of Adrien's Kidnapping. 

Ladybug arrived it was a busy street just 2 minutes from where she lives the area had been cornered off by police. Roger Raincomprix saw Ladybug arrive at the scene "Happen 25 minutes ago eyewitness saw Adrien being dragged into a blue van, it spend off in that direction" Roger pointed south "We need to find Adrien ASAP", "We will Marinette don't you worry, are you going to go up against Hawk Moth on your own?", "Got a friend that can help me and put the city on high alert" 

***Alya's Bedroom***

Alya and Nino were on Alya's bed making out, Nino on top of Alya in full on kissing mode, they had yet to take a piece of clothes off yet but they both knew that was going to change. 

Nino move down Alya's shirt moving it up where her chest was beginning to show, kissing it which made Alya moan, Alya then move Nino to her and whispered in his ear "Take all my clothes off" Nino kisses Alya, she puts her arms up which makes Nino remove her shirt and the her tank top leaving her in just her bra. Alya brings Nino down to her again kissing him they were both super happy if a certain superhero didn't decided to drop by. 

"Marinette" DJWifi said at the same time, both super embarrassed "Girl why are you in my room?", "I need your help well in fact" she pulls out a small wooden box Alya grasp as she knows what this means "I need Rena Rouge", "My Girlfriend Rena Rouge so awesome" Nino was jumping up and down at the news that his Girlfriend is in fact a Miraculous holder. 

Alya opened the box which causes an orange light to come out of it Trixx appeared's 

"TRIXX" 

"AL OH MY GOD YOU GOT NO TOP ON" 

Alya looked down, noticing that she only had a bra on, she grab her tank top and shirt and puts it on "Better?", "Much Better" Alya and Trixx hug "So good to see you again Trixx", 'You two Alya and ready to kick Hawk Moth's ass" Alya turns to Nino "You're going to love this, Trixx let's pounce" Nino stares in shock seeing Alya become Rena Rouge.

***5 Hours Later***

Ladybug and Rena Rouge were on top of the Eiffel Tower "Are you sure this is where Felix is going to be?", "Of course I am Girl, my followers said they heard chatter that the Eiffel Tower is where Felix is going to be" 5 minutes later Felix show up with Adrien with his hands zip tie together

Felix pushed Adrien to the floor, Ladybug runs to him "You're ok Kitty?" Adrien smiles "With you here yes" Ladybug kissing Adrien on the lips laugher is heard "What your point Felix?" Ladybug asked holding Adrien close to her "Oh how sweet protecting your boyfriend too bad it will be the last time", "That where your wrong because how on earth are you going to beat 3 Miraculous holders when you don't even have one?", "Simple really" Felix pointed a gun at Adrien, poured purple liquid into it and let go of the trigger hitting Adrien which made in fall down screaming in pain. 

Ladybug and Rena Rouge turn there faces to Felix "WHAT DID YOU DO?" 

"Simple I found out a way to use Akumatization without the Miraculous and now my newest Akuma will get your Miraculous" 

Ladybug and Rena step back in shocked as Adrien Agreste body changes in front of them 

Adrien now looks like Cat Noir but instead of his black suit it was blanc 

"Ladybug, Rena Rouge say hello to Cat Blanc"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: So Cat Blanc, Yes I finally make it to Cat Blanc and he is in Hawk Moth control which is not good. The end is coming, only a few chapters left. 
> 
> Next Chapter: Ladybug and Rena Rouge go up against Cat Blanc.


	7. Lovers Against Each Other

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ladybug and Rena Rouge vs Cat Blanc

Ladybug and Rena were up against the wall on the bottom of the Eiffel Tower Cat Blanc was coming toward them "Adrien it's me Marinette your girlfriend" Blanc didn't listen "CATACLYSM" Blanc makes a move at the two heroes who duck instead he touches the Eiffel Tower which causes it to turn to dust (There no one using it due to it being close thanks to Ladybug and Rena)

Blanc looks at Ladybug, he pick up his staff and try's to hit Ladybug but misses "Come and catch me" Blanc follows Ladybug and Rena to an alleyway 

Ladybug and Rena arrived before Blanc "We have to be quick Ladybug" Ladybug lifts her Yo-Yo in the air "Lucky Charm" a Chair with Rope comes down "He coming", "Who know what to do?" "Yes" Rena then blows onto her flute and forms a ball of energy at the far end of it "Mirage" throws the ball of energy and creates an illusion of 6 croissants on a plate. 

Blanc walks down the alleyway where he sees the croissants, he licks his lips then he felt Ladybug fall on him, she ties him up putting him on the chair, Blanc was trapped. 

Ladybug and Rena look at Blanc "Girl I don't know where the Akuma is as there is not an object for the Akuma to rest in", "Your right so where is it?" Ladybug pulls off the ring and lifted his top up she grasp "The Akuma inside his heart", "How do we beat him?" Rena asks "On Valentine Day when fighting Dark Cupid, Cat Noir was under his control and the only way to beat him was to Kiss him so lets hope it works again" Ladybug walks to Adrien and kisses him. 

Adrien started to scream in pain as the Akuma left his body "No more evildoing for you little akuma. Time to de-evilize" Ladybug catches the akuma "Gotcha" she purifies it and releases it "Bye, bye little butterfly. Miraculous Ladybug" everything goes back to normal. "Babagoo if you wanted to tie me up, you could have waited for bed time" Ladybug unties Adrien and kisses him "Heres your ring", "Thanks" Adrien puts it on "Plagg Claws Out" Cat Noir breaths some air "Rena you're here", "Yes I am Adrien", "Do I know your real self?" Rena Miraculous beeps for the last time then retransforms into Alya "Living your dream", "Yes but I have to give it back to Marinette after this time", "No it's yours", "Really" Ladybug deternsforms into Marinette "Really", "Not so Fast" Felix stands at the end of the alleyway "Your time is up" 

Cat Noir picks up his staff and uses it to hit Felix in the face "Cataclysm" touches Felix making in turn into dust Marinette and Alya run to Cat who changes back in Adrien "It's over Kitty" she saids while hugging him, "it's over".

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: Felix is dead for real this time. 
> 
> Next Chapter: We see what happens to our heroes.


	8. The Start of Something New

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> We see what happens to our heroes.

***1 Month Later***

Marinette and Adrien are meeting Alya and Nino at their favourite cafe near the Eiffel Tower, they have huge news in which they were going to tell them. 

Alya and Nino waved at Adrien and Marinette "There they are Kitty" they go to them, having hugs "So what do you what to tell us?" Alya asks as they sit down Adrien hands a folder to Alya and Nino.

"Me and Marinette are going to start our own Agency" Alya and Nino just blink at the two, Marinette open the folder to where a logo showing the Ladybug and Black Cat Miraculous were side by side "Miraculous International Service" Alya reads out loud "MIS for short", "So whats it's about?" Nino asks "MIS looks at the unknown, Magic, Aliens, things that don't make sense", "So like The X Files" Alya said "The X What?" Adrien Asks "You never seen The X Files", "Neither have I" Marinette said "Well then you two are going to watch all 11 seasons of it understand" Adrien and Marinette nodded "But we can't do this alone", "Of course we will watch them with you", "I don't mean that. I mean we want you do join us", "You mean", "Yes we want you to become MIS Agent's". 

***1 Year Later***

A year has pass and in that time a lot has change with everyone lives. 

Gabriel and Emilie where happily living in their new smaller home with their son Adrien who had all of the freewill he wanted, Gabriel has restart his company again but under a new name, he had his wife to help him. The Agreste Family also had nightly bonding nights, from watching moves to making cakes. 

The Dupain-Chengs bakery was stronger than ever after learning it where Ladybug lives with Miraculous Cupcakes being very popular with customers. 

Adrien and Marinette are running MIS as well living their dream, with Alya and Nino also MIS Agents as well. 

The MIS Headquarters is in an old building in the heart of Paris, Master Fu has moved there and is now living there, there is also a room for Adrien and Marinette for nights when they have to stay the night due to the cases they had. 

They where still Ladybug and Cat Noir but where never alone due to other Miraculous Holders like Rena Rouge, Carapace and Queen Bee aka Alya, Nino and Chloe the latter who has change into a great friend for Marinette and is looking to being Major in the future. 

The Kwamis were very happy Tikki and Plagg are very much in love with the news that there going to be parents making them very happy, Nooroo now has a new owner and lives in New Zealand saving life's while also getting his new owner to ask the girl he likes out of a date.

***9 Years Later***

Adrien and Marinette got Married, having friends and family attend, MIS was now a major company with plans to enter New York and London as well. A year Later Marinette gave birth to Emma Agreste with Hugo and Louise following the other years. 

***23 Years Later***

Emma Agreste has the Ladybug/Black Miraculous, Hugo has the Black Cat Miraculous and Louise as the Ladybug Miraculous. One Year Ago Emma met Grace and the two very quickly fell in love and begin dating, Adrien totally embarrassed Emma when he walk in on the two making out being totally happy for them saying he is going to be planning the weeding cakes much to the girls shock. 

For Marinette and Adrien they had everything they ever wanted, a family, love happiness, friends and many more, and yes they will have Grandkids. 

The End.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: Yes that's the end of this story and here are synopsis for future stores that will be coming this year In Non particular order 
> 
> Nooroo the Human: Nooroo escapes Hawk Moth's lair after becoming a Human while Gabriel becomes a Butterfly. 
> 
> A Squeal to Nooroo the Human: Nooroo with his new owner a teenage Girl who becomes Brighton and Hove's newest hero Miss Butterfly while also having love problems of her own.
> 
> On the Run: Marinette and Adrien find themselves on the run from very bad people who want them dead, leading them to New York to take them down. 
> 
> Spider Attack: At a photoshoot a giant Spider attacks Adrien, than at School he learns how much danger he is in. 
> 
> I have been Reborn: Marinette get Kidnapped and taken over by an ancient Egyptian Queen who wants to rule the world and wants Adrien to be her King. 
> 
> We're in a what: Everyone goes to the movies to see an old black and white Movie but just minutes into it Adrien and Marinette get zapped into the movie playing the two leads, now they have to finish the movie, while their friends and parents are watching. 
> 
> The Miraculous Destroyer: A Year after Ladybug and Cat Noir were murdered along with their kids Hugo and Louise Agreste which also saw the Miraculous get destroyed and the Kwamis killed their oldest Daughter Emma Agreste and her Girlfriend Grace Johnson, find themselves in a world without the Miraculous, Earth is under attack from Aliens and on its last breath so Emma and Grace go back in Time to when their Parents where just Friends and fighting Hawk Moth, Their Mission to get The Blade and destroyed it before it falls into the wrong hands because it's the end of not just the world but the universe.
> 
> An Knighthood for a Agreste: Adrien get a letter saying that he is going to be getting an OBE from the Queen and takes his good friend Marinette with him. 
> 
> The Day Hawk Moth got our Miraculous: The Prequel to Double the Heroes talking place in the Overwritten Timeline, see how Hawk Moth got the Miraculous and destroyed Europe.


End file.
